Growing up Together
by Lampha
Summary: Una historia sobre cómo Lal, Colonnello, Fon, y Reborn se conocieron y criaron juntos. No sé si se podría considerar AU... [Fanfic original de What sAnAngelWithoutHisGrace][Publicada según orden cronológico de la historia, no según el orden de publicación][Precuela de The new neighbor, aún sin traducir] Re-editado!
1. El primer roce

**Buenas tardes a todos! Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fanfic pertenece originalmente a What'sAnAngelWithoutHisGrace, y el único motivo por el cual he subido este fanfic es para que todas aquellas personas que no sepan inglés o no les apetezca leer inglés (que todos preferimos una traducción, admitamoslo) puedan disfrutar de lo que para mi es un casi-libro que llevaré siempre en el corazón. **

**Sobra decir que la serie original pertenece a Akira Amano y que esto está traducido sin ánimos de lucro. Intentaré actualizar, como máximo, semanalmente. Los 50 primeros capítulos serán traducidos por B-Ookami, aunque a partir de ahí seré yo quién los traduzca. Las otras 3 secuelas equivalentes a este fandic estarán en su cuenta. Acabo ya el discurso: **

**Corto y cierro!** :3

* * *

Un Fon de cuatro años se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando oyó de repente gritos procedentes de la habitación contigua a la suya. Suspiró, sabiendo que eso era lo normal en la casa.

"¡No quiero lavarme los dientes!" gritó un Colonello de tres años, huyendo de su madre.

Fon puso su cepillo de dientes boca abajo y fue a calmar al otro.

"Colonnello, te vas a cepillar los dientes te guste o no. ¡Es lo que los buenos niños hacen!" Gritó su madre, abalanzándose sobre su hijo con un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

"¡No quiero ser un buen chico!" gritó alejándose de los brazos de su madre y saliendo por la puerta, lo que empujó lejos a Fon.

"Colonnello, si no te cepillas los dientes te obligaré a hacer mi entrenamiento de meditación durante dos semanas." dijo en voz suave, asustando al de tres años de edad, sujetándolo aún con calma. Cada vez que utilizaba dicha voz, Colonnello sabía que iba en serio con sus amenazas y que realmente seguiría adelante con la tortura.

Colonnello miró a Fon, y asintió. Quitándole el cepillo de dientes a su madre, el rubio se acercó en silencio al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Fon lo observaba desde la puerta, asegurándose de que estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, en lugar de fingir como hacía a menudo, cuando su madre no estaba mirando.

"Ahora vete a vestirte. Hoy es nuestro primer día de infantil."*

Reborn sonrió; se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de que se había escondido tras la lámpara del cuarto de Colonnello.

Les tomó unos diez minutos hasta que Fon se dio cuenta.

"Reborn, ¿por qué te escondes detrás de la lámpara" Preguntó.

Colonnello gritó y se escondió detrás de Fon.

"¿Cómo te metiste en mi habitación?"

"Dejaste la ventana abierta, así que entré" Dijo simplemente, sentándose al lado de los dos.

"¡Pero no irrumpas en las habitaciones de otras personas!" Le gritaron Fon y Colonnello.

"¡Podrías ser arrestado por eso, Reborn!" Le regañó Fon.

Reborn negó con la mano. "Los Hitman nunca se dejan atrapar, Fon." Dijo como si supiera todo lo que hay que saber para ser un asesino a sueldo.

"¡Vamos muchachos! ¡No querais llegar tarde su primer día!" Dijo la madre de Colonnello, sin asustarse por que Reborn estuviese en la habitación de su hijo... otra vez...

...

Lal Mirch se cepilló el pelo en silencio mientras su madre intentaba despertar a su hermano mayor, Calder, que empezaba el primer grado hoy, mientras ella estaba entrando en infantil.

Sus padres no tenían que decirle que hacer. Se despertaba temprano todas las mañanas, se cepillaba los dientes, se vestía, se cepillaba el pelo, y esperaba pacientemente para el desayuno. Hay que decir que Lal era una niña muy obediente.

"¿Tengo que llevar esto, mamá? No me gusta usar vestidos..." se quejó cuando su madre la obligó a ponerse un vestido de encaje blanco. Bueno, ella era obediente, a menos que su madre la obligara a ponerse un vestido.

"Sí Lal, tienes que llevarlo sólo por hoy, y después podrás ponerte lo que quieras el resto del curso." Dijo su madre, poniendo un lazo blanco a juego con el vestido en el pelo de Lal.

Lal suspiró, pero pensó que era mejor que tener que usar un vestido todos los días y hacer que los otros niños pensasen que era, como ella decía, femenina.

"Sí mamá..."

Era la hora del almuerzo y los nuevos estudiantes se encontraban en el recreo bajo el sol.

Reborn, Fon y Colonnello yacían en la hierba mirando al sol, como los idiotas que eran.

"Esto es muy malo para los ojos... deberíamos parar... pero es que es tan divertido..." Dijo Fon mientras miraba, sin parpadear, al sol.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron mirando a la estrella ardiente.

Se oyó un grito procedente de la caja de arena y, sintiéndose heroicos, los chicos corrieron a ver que estaba pasando. Llevaron sus cajas de zumo con ellos porque sabían que mirar al sol durante diez minutos les dejaría sedientos.

Un niño de unos cuatro años y pelo castaño yacía en la caja de arena, con una chica con el pelo corto de color azul y los ojos rosados/rojos de pie sobre él con un aura mortal a su alrededor.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Reborn a la chica del vestido blanco. Los tres estaban de pie a unos metros de distancia, mientras miraban con ojos muy abiertos a la chica que bailaba alegremente en torno a los chicos tirados por la caja.

"Me llamó remilgada. Tuve que ajustar cuentas o se le metería en la cabeza que soy femenina por el resto de su patética vida... ahora estoy aburrida." Contestó, simplemente, saltando sobre las cabezas de los chicos mientras se acercaba a ellos. "¿Alguno de vosotros, idiotas, quiere pelear conmigo? Me mantendreis ocupada durante un tiempo, y parecéis unas buenas víctimas."

Colonnello miró a la muchacha con sus ojos azules. "¡Wow, es un bombón!" Dijo a sus dos amigos antes de que esta les alcanzase.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Fon.

Colonnello se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, se lo oí a mi padre."

Lal los alcanzó y mantuvo una mirada en blanco. "Tú, quiero pelear contigo. Eso solo si, idiotas, saben cómo pelear." Señaló a Colonnello para aclarar que era contra él con quien quería pelear.

"Por supuesto que sé cómo luchar, ¡niña estúpida!" dijo con la cara roja.

"Entonces lucha contra mí, cobarde, que no tenemos todo el día, ¿sabes?." Respondió mientras se movía con rapidez y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago.

El acto repentino pilló a Colonnello con la guardia baja, y se las arregló para defenderse hasta que él también terminó con la cara aplastada contra el arenero.

"Estás muerto. Si te levantas me obligarás a matarte de nuevo." Le dijo Lal suavemente, en cuclillas y le dio a Colonnello una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Hey, vosotros dos, ¿quién quiere morir?" Preguntó.

Fon se adelantó. "Pelearé contigo." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lal sonrió. "Espero que sepas hacerlo mejor que el chico rubio de aquí. Fue tan aburrido que hasta mi gato lo hubiese podido tumbar."

"Estoy seguro de que seré una víctima más… entretenida... ¿cuál es tu nombre? Creo que no nos lo dijste." Dijo Fon.

"Mi nombre es Lal Mirch; recuérdenlo porque seré la encargada de hacer de su vida un infierno." dijo con gran orgullo tan pronto como comenzó a luchar con el chico chino.

"Mi nombre es Fon." Le dijo Fon, esquivando rápidamente una de las patadas de Lal.

"¿Y cuál es su nombre? El de ricitos de oro, digo " Preguntó Lal, mientras volcaba con éxito a Fon en la caja de arena junto a Colonnello.

"Su nombre es Colonnello, mi nombre es Reborn; y no me derrotarás, Lal Mirch."

Reborn sonrió, corriendo en dirección a Lal y tratando de darle una patada. Terminó como Fon y Colonnello...

"Sois aburridos... Voy a tomar esto, tengo sed." Lal se agachó y recogió los olvidados zumos.

Los tres chicos se sentaron y se miraron. A la cuenta de tres iban a atacar.

"Uno... dos... tres...¡ya!" Dijo Renacido.

"Espera, ¿es uno, dos, tres, ¡ya! O uno, dos, tres, y luego ¡ya!?" Preguntó Colonnello, parando los otros rápidamente.

"¡No vamos a hablar sobre esto de nuevo! Es un simple un, dos, tres, ¡acción!" Gritó Reborn.

Lal se volvió y miró a los tres chicos que había 'matado'. Reborn y Colonnello estaban en una discusión y Fon fue simplemente estaba parado mirándolos con una sonrisa tranquila. Quería decirles que eran estúpidos, pero sería molesto, por lo que volvió a matarlos y se alejó bebiéndose el zumo de Colonnello.

"Me voy a casar con ella algún día." Dijo Colonnello con una sonrisa soñadora mientras Fon y Reborn se retorcían de dolor.

"La chica es espartana." Comentó Reborn entre dientes.

Cuando el almuerzo/recreo había terminado, ¡los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Lal Mirch estaba en su clase! No se habían dado cuenta, hasta se sentó al lado de Reborn.

La hora de la siesta era la siguiente en la agenda y otra vez se encontraron a Lal, que en vez de ir a dormir como una buena niña estaba coloreando un dibujo de lo que parecía Esparta.

"¿Qué haces señorita?" Preguntó Colonnello, arrastrándose hasta la chica.

"Estoy coloreando, ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Preguntó Lal, sin levantar la vista de su dibujo.

"¿Qué estás dibujando?" Preguntó Renacido.

"¡Esparta!" Dijo Lal alegremente, realmente quería ir allí algún día, cuando fuera mayor.

Fon se rió entre dientes. "Parece realmente Esparta." Dijo.

Lal asintió. "Sí, papá dice que me va a entrenar como a los espartanos, ¡así que mejor que me acostumbre a ellos~!"

Los tres la miraron en estado de shock, eso explicaba mucho…

"Así que, chicos, ¿cómo fue vuestro primer día de clases?" Preguntó la madre de Colonnello cuando fue a recogerles a la escuela.

"¡Nos dieron una paliza!" Espetó Colonnello.

"Una chic-" Reborn tapó con la mano la boca de Fon.

"¡Un niño de primero apellidado Mirch nos dio una paliza!" dijo Reborn, estaba bastante seguro de que Lal era hija única.

Tan pronto como terminó, la madre de Colonnello llamó a la escuela y el hermano mayor de Lal se metió en problemas. Una vez que la madre de Lal se enteró invitó a todos a cenar. Hay que decir que los cuatro se hicieron inseparables en aquella cena.

* * *

**Para los que hayan venido atraídos por el Re-editado, sí, me equivoqué de cap. Lo tenía desde hace mucho como copia-pega del traductor y decidí subirlo, y me equivoqué de cap, de ahí que la primera versión fuera horrible (tenía prisa y no lo mire) Soy torpe y tonta, lo sé c:  
**

***No sé cómo lo llamarán siquiera en el sur de España, pero por aquí (N) lo llamamos infantil, preescolar para que me entiendan. Por si acaso, no sé.**


	2. De entrenamientos y azúcar

**Sé que prometí hace casi dos semanas el subir los ocho primeros capítulos, pero he perdido los editados así que estoy editándolos de nuevo. Además se me han venido todos los estudios encima (aparte de un pequeño problema de salud) y he parado completamente mi actividad fanfictionera (?) Lo siento! Especialmente me disculpo públicamente con Cassgoto.**

* * *

Lal Mirch estaba entrenando sin piedad con su padre. No era nada fácil para él, puesto que Lal tenía cuatro años y era su única hija. Tenía que ser más duro con ella. Ella nunca se quejó porque sabía que algún día le sería muy útil cuando necesitase sobrevivir y tuviese que usar todo lo que aprendió durante la formación.

Apenas había esquivado una bala dirigida a su pierna cuando su madre entró en la habitación en la que ambos estaban entrenando.

"¡Lal, tus amigos están aquí!" Dijo alegremente.

La chica en cuestión miró a su madre extrañada e inconscientemente bajó la espada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en su casa un fin de semana?

Los tres muchachos, que se habían convertido en los primeros verdaderos amigos, corrieron a la habitación y miraron a Lal. Estaban mirando su frente por alguna razón.

"¿Qué estáis mirando, idiotas?" Espetó Lal.

"Lal... tu frente... ¡está sangrando!" Colonnello gritó, señalando a la frente.

Lal tocó su frente y miró sus dedos para ver que era, de hecho, la hemorragia. Debe haber sido de su espada ... "Es sólo un pequeño rasguño, nada serio. No seas cobarde, Colonnello. Es sólo un poco de sangre."

"¡No puedes quedarte ahí, sangrando!" Gritó Fon.

"¡No estoy autorizada a salir de esta sala a no ser que se me diga." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y después bloqueando una bala con su espada.

"¡No nos iremos hasta que no juegues con nosotros!" Dijo Reborn con firmeza.

"Mathew, venga, que se vaya por un día. Ha estado entrenando de esta forma todos los días. Deja que juegue con sus amigos por una vez." Protestó la madre de Lal , inclinándose para limpiar la sangre de la frente de Lal. Odiaba que su única hija tuviera que hacer ese tipo de formación diariamente.

"Seguiremos con el entrenamiento mañana. Ve a lavarte, Lal." Dijo Mathew Mirch, dejando su arma suavemente y saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Podéis esperarme en mi habitación, voy a darme una ducha... debo deciros que la sala de la tercera planta es mi habitación. Nadie más está autorizado a utilizar cualquiera de las habitaciones de esa planta. " Dijo Lal, cogiendo su botella de agua. Estaba resoplando.

"Nos encontraremos ahí, entonces." Dijo Reborn antes de irse a buscar la habitación de Lal.

* * *

Cuando Lal volvió de la ducha se encontró con que los tres muchachos habían puesto una gran cantidad de dulces en su cama.

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo conseguisteis que mi madre no lo viese?" Preguntó Lal, mirando a la gran pila en estado de shock. Por lo general, su madre comprobaba las cosas de la gente antes de permitir que entrasen en casa, por si llevaban armas.

Pueden ver que la familia de Lal era... interesante... su madre era una mafiosa y su padre era un veterano de guerra retirado. Calder, su hermano mayor, estaba interesado en venenos y productos químicos, y Lal quería ser como su padre y unirse a la milicia, incluso aunque ella no hubiese tenido voz ni voto al decidirlo.

"¡No se molestó en mirar nuestro equipaje cuando llegamos!" Dijo Colonnello alegremente.

Lal se sentó a su lado y miró la pila de caramelo con disgusto, odiaba a los dulces.

"¿No quieres ninguno, Lal?" Preguntó Fon, tendiéndole un chocolate.

Esta le dió un manotazo tirando el dulce y acabó golpeando a Reborn en la cara.

"No me gusta el chocolate, el sabor es horrible. Prefiero la fruta, o gominolas con esos sabores... si tienes algo de melocotón o de uva me lo quedo."

Colonnello miró la pila y cogió un caramelo con sabor a melocotón.

"Para ti mi amor" dijo sonriendo mientras la chica se sonrojó profundamente.

"¡Yo no soy tu amor!" susurró Lal, cogiendo el caramelo de su mano. Ella lo mordisqueó lentamente.

"¡Aceptaste el caramelo~! ¡Eso significa que vas a ser mi esposa!" Dijo Colonnello con orgullo.

Lal lo agarró por la camisa y lo golpeó en repetidas ocasiones.

"¡YO NUNCA ESTUVE DE ACUERDO EN SER TU ESPOSA!" Gritó mientras seguía abofeteando al rubio italiano.

Reborn y Fon rieron e hicieron apuestas sobre el futuro. Reborn apostó a que Colonnello la engañaría para que se casase con él, lo que sería cavarse su propia tumba, y Fon apostó a que los dos se casarían porque realmente se amaban.

Por desgracia, parecía que el futuro ganador sería Reborn, pues la pareja ya estaba tratando de matarse el uno al otro.


	3. Semana de desconexión

**Lo siento si hay capítulos especialmente cortos o largos, pero en cuanto a organización me voy a mantener fiable al original al 100%. Si en un futuro veo que uno es excesivamente corto (menos de unas 1000 palabras) intentaré subir dos seguidos.** **De todas formas luego se van haciendo más largos, no os preocupéis.**

**Ah, para aclarar un par de escenas que se darán ahora y más adelante, quiero decir que aunque el fanfic esté en español o inglés bien escrito, se supone que los personajes hablan italiano, por lo que no se trata de que no sepa traducir esos trozos, sino de que no hay ningún juego de palabras en inglés, es solo algo que tenéis que imaginar (lo entenderéis cuando leáis la escena)**

**¡Toda la serie de Akira Amano! (no voy a poner al autor del fanfic todo el rato porque este ya está en el summary)**

* * *

Colonnello echó un vistazo a la clase e hizo todo lo posible para averiguar lo que le faltaba. En ese momento, como si una voz le hubiese susurrado al oído, se dió cuenta.

"¡Ya sé lo que falta!" les dijo con entusiasmo a Reborn y Fon.

"Oh, sí, ¿y qué es, mi amigo rubio?" Preguntó Reborn.

"¡Lal no está aquí hoy!" Declaró Colonnello.

"No me digas Sherlock, me sorprende que te tomase tanto tiempo averiguarlo. ¿No estás siempre diciendo que te casarás con ella algún día?" Preguntó Reborn.

Fon miró reprobatoriamente a Reborn, diciéndole que era grosero decir cosas como esas. "Sí Colonnello, sabemos que Lal no está... generalmente llega a la escuela antes que nosotros..." Dijo Fon en voz baja.

"Probablemente hicistes algo que hizo que te llamase idiota y se quedase en casa todo el día." sonrió Reborn.

"¡No lo hizo!" Gritó Colonnello con la cara roja.

Reborn levantó una ceja. "¿Así que admites ser idiota?" Le preguntó a su amigo.

Fon golpeó suavemente a Reborn y a Colonnello en la cabeza. "Ya, vosotros dos, ¿no podemos pasar un día sin que uno de nosotros se meta en alguna pelea?" Les pidió.

Ambos miraron a otro lado, refunfuñando entre dientes.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, cuando Lal todavía no hacía acto de presencia en la escuela, los tres muchachos empezaron a preocuparse seriamente, ¿y si quedó gravemente herida mientras entrenaba con su padre?

Así que hicieron lo que haría cualquiera, ¡ir a su casa para llegar al fondo de aquella blasfemia!

* * *

Natalia Mirch abrió la puerta para ver a los amigos de su hija, mirándola. Les sonrió.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?"

"¿Dónde está Lal? ¡No ha venido a la escuela en toda la semana!" Espetó Colonnello.

Natalia miró a los chicos, confundida, y luego se echó a reír.

"¡Oh, no lo sabéis! ¡Es la semana de desconexión de Lal!"

"¿Qué quiere decir con que es la semana de desconexión?" Preguntó Reborn.

"Bien, se ve que su padre estará fuera de la ciudad al menos por una semana, y cuando eso ocurre Lal se la pasa durmiendo en vez de entrenar. Sólo se despierta el tiempo suficiente para comer e incluso entonces suele ser a horas tardías del día, y en cuanto se levanta, casi después vuelve a estar profundamente dormida... No quiero despertarla para ir a la escuela porque sólo parece cómoda y relajada en estos momentos, y no puedo molestarla porque casi nunca consigue un día libre.'' Les explicó Natalia a los tres.

"Me extraña que nunca os haya dicho nada sobre sus semanas de descanso."

"Por lo tanto, ¿no está enferma?" Preguntó Fon.

"No, sólo está dormida. ¡Le diré que habéis venido a visitarla!" Dijo Natalia.

Sintió un tirón en su falda y miró hacia abajo para ver que Lal ya estaba despierta y frotándose los ojos del sueño.

"Mamá, tengo hambre."bostezó.

"¡LAL!" gritaban los tres chicos, corriendo hacia Lal y abrazándola.

"¡D-dejadme ir! ¡No me gusta ser abrazada!" Protestó Lal.

Natalia se rió. "Voy a haceros algunos bocadillos." Dijo ella.

* * *

Calder fue a la cocina a ver algo que no esperaba ver hasta el próximo lunes cuando su padre llegase a casa; ¡Lal estaba despierta!

Estaba despierta y además sentada en la mesa con sus tres pequeños amigos que le dijeron todo lo que se había perdido hasta el momento en la escuela.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira quién está despierta, hola Bella Durmiente." bromeó Calder, abrazando a su hermana pequeña en voz baja. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y fue a buscar más zumo de manzana.

"¡Voy a volver a dormir pronto, Caldy!" dijo Lal, sonrojándose ante el cariño que su hermano le había dado. Casi nunca le daba abrazos, y mucho menos un beso.

Los ojos de Fon estaban iluminados a causa del amor entre hermanos.

"Me olvidé contaros que... ¡recibí una carta de mi madre en China y ella me dijo que va a tener un bebé!"

Una cosa que debes saber sobre Fon es que su italiano no es muy bueno y todavía comete un montón de errores.

Los Mirch, Colonnello y Reborn miraron de manera extraña a Fon.

"¿Qué dije?" Preguntó Fon con curiosidad.

"Fon, cielo... acabas de decir que tu madre va a dar a luz a un atún..." Dijo Natalia suavemente, poniendo un plato de aperitivos en la mesa.

Fon se ruborizó profundamente y dio las gracias a la mujer por los bocadillos de fruta.

Los demás estaban tratando desesperadamente de no reírse de Fon, pero no funcionó y todos terminaron riendo como unos locos.

"Tu italiano es muy malo... ¿cómo terminaste viviendo aquí?" preguntó Lal cuando su ataque de risa (sí, Lal Mirch se rió de verdad) se había terminado.

"¡Mis padres y los de Colonnello son muy buenos amigos, por eso terminé viviendo con ellos! Fui yo el que lo pedí, porque no hacía amigos en China. ¡Me mudé aquí hace sólo un año!" Le dijo Fon.

* * *

Lal intentó mantenerse depierta todo lo que pudo, pero después de que se terminaran los aperitivos no pudo soportarlo y se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Lo siento muchachos, pero parece que Lal ha llegado a su límite. Podéis venir mañana, se despertará cuando vengáis." Dijo Natalia, recogiendo a Lal con suavidad y acunándola en sus brazos.

Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie y asintieron con la cabeza. Estuvieron llendo los siguientes días, y jugaban con Lal hasta que no podía mantenerse despierta por más tiempo.


End file.
